Ice Wall
| image = File:RO_IceWall.png | imagewidth = | job class = Wizard, High Wizard, Super Novice | type = Active | category = Buff | level = 10 | cast time = none | cooldown = ASPD based | requirements = Frost Diver Lv. 1, Stone Curse Lv. 1 (Wizard) Quest, Frost Diver Lv. 1, Stone Curse Lv. 1 (Super Novice) }} creates a shield of ice 5 cells long in front of the caster. The Ice Wall`s durability decreases by 50 each second and can be reduced by attack damage. When the Ice Wall`s durability is reduced to 0, the skill is canceled and the Ice Wall vanishes. Notes *Ice Wall can be used to immobilize monsters traveling from West to East and from South to North (using the mini-map as a reference). The easiest way to pull this off is having an Ice Wall placed right on the ground tile the monster is currently walking on. A single Ice Wall is enough to immobilize a monster, but a second Ice Wall must be placed adjacent to and behind the first to effectively trap the monster and prevent it from escaping and attacking other players. Placing the second Ice Wall is also useful to cancel the kick-back effect of Jupiter Thunder and Storm Gust. *A seemingly unlimited number of monsters can be trapped within the same Ice Wall. When multiple monsters are following the player, placing an Ice Wall to immobilize the first monster in line usually result in the other monsters following right into the wall and getting immobilized too. *When a monster is trapped by Ice Wall it is still vulnerable by targeted skills and physical attacks. A player standing in front of and 1 cell away from the Ice Wall will be able to attack the monster and completely avoid being hit by it, if the monster's attack range is no greater than 1 cell. *Because cells affected by Ice Wall become "snipable wall" type, AoE skills used after Ice Walls are in place do not directly hit those cells. Although several skills—most notably (but not limited to) Storm Gust, Meteor Storm and Lord of Vermilion—sometimes appear to hit monsters in Ice Wall, this is a result of splash damage to adjacent non-walled cells and not any other special property of these skills. Note that casting Ice Wall on a cell after an AoE has already been used on it does not stop the AoE's effect; Ice Wall must be cast before the AoE in order to have any protective use. *Monsters with Teleport usually activate it a few moments after getting hit if they are trapped by Ice Wall. Some monsters may not teleport if the player is standing within its casting range. *Players don't get immobilized by Ice Wall unless they are completely surrounded by it. *A player or monster surrounded by a 3x3 cell area of Ice Wall is still vulnerable to targeted skills and ranged attacks, but is no longer vulnerable to AoE skills including SG, MS and LoV. *The Ice Wall is neutral element and can be damaged by normal attack (melee or ranged), targeted skills and Sightrasher. Skills and weapons with splash-damage effect (Napalm Vulcan, Hunter's Blitz Beat) will damage surrounding Ice Wall even when targeting trapped players or monsters within it. *Ice Wall is disabled in War of Emperium mode but it does work in PvP. *Ice Wall can be used to Release unwanted stored spells in fields, dungeons, and towns by selecting it as a target. See also *Ice Wall (RO2) *Fire Wall *Safety Wall *Wall of Fog External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Patches *Patch (2014 Nov. 26) **Ice Wall now is affected by magical AoE skills. Category:Wizard Skills Category:High Wizard Skills Category:Super Novice Skills